zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wedding At Sahara Square
(This is a what-if scenario too, where Judy has changed her career before she and Nick get married) Ah, the most glorious hotel in Sahara Square. It´s a wonderful sight on the inside, like it came from the Arabian Nights itself. The rooms, the food, the fine company, it´s got everything. But I´ll always remember it as an important place in our life. Not long after Judy and I became an item, she found a new calling. She once tried out belly dancing under the instruction of a local expert, and she eventually got into it more than she expected. I remember how she first showed off her skills to a big audience in this hotel. Judy truly impressed me with her skills, and I supported her new hobby through it all. As time went by however, Judy made a surprising decision recently. After a couple of really dangerous cases, she decided to leave the ZPD and pursue her new career as a professional belly dancer. Even though I myself stayed in the ZPD, I´m not going to blame her at all. She already had saved the city and its citizens on so many occasions that it was probably for the better that she chose a more peaceful career. Besides, the fact that the hero of the city was now one of its most talented performers pretty much guaranteed success on it. As the rabbit had started a new life, we had now even more time to spend together. Eventually, I popped the question one night on her backstage after the dance and she said yes. Her life may have changed, but we still had each other´s hearts. The day of our marriage was finally here at the same hotel. Judy had become quite the star already as a belly dancer, so it would be quite a big event. All of our friends had come to see it too, from Clawhauser and Flash to Gazelle and Finnick. Even the sheik of Sahara Square had blessed the ceremony with his presence. I stood at the altar in the hotel already, in my finest tux. Roses were everywhere across the hall, with some petals even falling from the ceiling. This fox couldn´t wait to marry his favorite heroine and dancer. Then, she finally walked in. Going with her new style, Judy wore an elegant white bedlah top and flowing skirt instead of a traditional wedding gown or veil. But she looked gorgeous in that and the jewelry on her neck, ears and paws nonetheless. I had been told that Gazelle herself had designed that outfit for her, which explained a lot. My heart was beating furiously. Can´t believe I was about become the husband of the greatest dancer in the whole city. She smiled at me wonderfully at the altar. Judy was so happy and grateful that I had been by her side through it all, regardless of what she did. Her new career would go on even after we´d get married, and I was more than glad to be there to see it. At the altar, a lion holy man asked the important question, to which we both said yes. Then the rings were brought in as we made the important vows. Promising to be true to each other in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. Loving and honoring each other all the days of our lives. If there were ever some vows we wouldn´t even dream of breaking, they were these. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride”, the lion said. That´s exactly what I did then. All the mammals in the audience cheered and applauded heavily as I kept on nuzzling and kissing Judy on the lips. Some even cried, like my mother. As the kiss ended, my bride looked deep into my eyes with her purple ones. Judy seemed to get more and more beautiful every day. The show business in Sahara Square truly deserved someone like her. The rest of the wedding went the traditional way. Enjoying the catering, greeting all the guests and listening to their speeches. A few new dancers in the city were also praising Judy on their speeches for inspiring them, for Judy had started training new dancers herself too. Enjoying a slice of the wedding cake and some champagne, I was ready to sit on the table. But my bride had a surprise for me. Judy took me by the paw and twirled, as she was about to do a special dance just for me. She had probably planned it from the start. Once again, it was a gorgeous sight as she was perfectly in tune with the music. Judy swung her hips and moved her paws a bit more gracefully this time to fit the wedding. Occasionally she held me by the paw and danced more flirtatiously in my direction, which made me smile warmly. It wasn´t as dynamic as a lot of her previous dances, but it wasn´t meant to be. It was smooth, elegant and one could see her feelings towards me from that. The dance ended with her ending up in a closed position with me as everybody clapped again. As the others kept on enjoying the party, I went to the rooftop of the hotel with my belly dancer bride just to see the night sky of Sahara Square again. We loved to do that every time we were here. It was always a beautiful sight, with its shining stars, full moon and city lights coming from those glorious palm tree apartments. The new star of Sahara Square had considered moving with me into one of them, which sounded very tempting. As it sat on the roof, Judy sat astride on my lap too. She always looked so lovely. With her smooth grey fur, long eyelashes, shiny purple eyes, voluptuous body and cute buckteeth smile, seeing her beauty that often felt very good for my eyes. But it was even better seeing her inner beauty. It warmed my heart to think that Judy valued me much more than her success. The rabbit would´ve felt very lonely even at the top of her career without me. I had meant so much for her ever since the spark of friendship between us started during the Nighthowler crisis. We were always there for each other when we needed to be. She wrapped her paws around my shoulders so she could get close. I could see her jewelry and attire shine just like the stars in the sky. We both understood that this was the highlight of her new career. Even the best applauses among the audience paled in comparison to this day. I don´t remember her ever looking this happy. I couldn´t wait to see where the path of Zootopia´s fairest belly dancer would lead. But one thing was for sure, her most faithful admired would be there to experience it too. At the moment when the moon was the most brightest, we started a very deep and romantic kiss. Nobody was on the rooftop to bother us, so we kept doing it for a long time. The future of Princess of the Burrows had never looked this bright. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:What if-scenarios Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Wedding stories